


Carefree

by Cookies_101



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, F/M, Friendship, Romance, You can see the the relationships in this fic as either, attempted comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_101/pseuds/Cookies_101
Summary: Yuu has a good life at Night Raven College. She has the best friends she could ever ask for, she’s doing good in classes and nothing is getting in her way.Well...except for the fact that she’s a girl in an all-boys school. How long can she keep it a secret?
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Yuu | Player, Cater Diamond & Original Character(s), Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola & Yuu | Player, Grim & Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola, Grim & Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola & Original Character(s), Idia Shroud/Yuu | Player, Jack Howl & Yuu | Player, Kalim Al-Asim/Yuu | Player, Leona Kingscholar/Yuu | Player, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player, Riddle Rosehearts/Yuu | Player, Vil Schoenheit/Yuu | Player
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1: Panties

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work of Twisted Wonderland! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Edit: I have decided to change Yuu's pronouns from they/them to she/her. I tried making a fic with a gender neutral reader so you all could do a little self insert, but with the premise of this work that isn't really going to work out. I hope you're all staying safe)

Yuu walked up to her two friends, both looking absolutely terrified at something in Ace’s hand. Grim was walking on his hind legs beside her, munching on a tuna sandwich from lunch (lunch was an hour ago, where did he get that?).

“Hey, you two, why do you look like you’ve looked death and sadness itself in the eye?” She asked, peeking over Ace’s shoulder. Ace jumped; the redhead pulled Yuu into the little two-person circle he had formed with Deuce.

“This is so weird! I found…these p-panties in the locker room…does some dude get off to wearing girl’s underwear?” He said, keeping his usually loud voice on the low. Panties in an all-boys school? Yuu looked down at the garment in his hand…did he seriously put it in a bag? 

“Should we report this? Maybe it’s from one of those sketchy sites where you buy people’s underwear!” Deuce mumbled, putting a hand under his chin and blushing. Yuu hummed. 

“I think those sites would be blacklisted from the school WIFI…hey can I see those?” She asked, holding out her hand. Ace raised an eyebrow but handed them the bagged underwear. Yuu looked closer through the plastic bag and immediately recognized the butterfly print. She froze, why hadn’t she realized it was she panties, who else would they belong to? Deuce put a hand on her shoulder, looking concerned.

“Ugly pattern, I have to say”, Grim remarked. Yuu actually agreed with that, you can’t expect something nice from the clearance section.

“Are you alright? You don’t look too good”. Yuu nodded, fuck she needed to be more careful about this.

“I’m fine Deuce, I…just think this is a little absurd”, she mumbled, and looked down at the bag. Ace nodded and looked around to see if anyone was listening in. He leaned towards his friends and whispered.

“So, what do we do? We should report this, right?” Yuu gulped at his proposition, as a prefect it was their responsibility to report any suspicious activity at the school…but. She shook her head, refusing to meet the eyes of her friends.

“It might put us in a weird light…if we turn them in, it’s not exactly a normal item to put in the lost and found”, Yuu spoke, unzipping the bag. Grim gasped.

“What are you doing? That’s a biohazard!” The monster stated, shielding himself with his paws. Deuce raised an eyebrow; did this really qualify as a biohazard? Yuu pulled the garment out and pretended to be inspecting it. She felt really bad about lying to her three best friends like this…but telling the truth could have major consequences.

“Well there might be a clue as to where they came from...”, Yuu mumbled, taking the fabric in between her thumb and index finger, trying her very best to make it seem like it was a foreign object.

Yuu’s gaze drifted towards Grim’s ever-flaming ears, she had learned that those actually were hot flames. She shouldn’t have tried to tickle him so carelessly. He had climbed dup on the nearby windowsill. Well the information came in handy now, they had just to act right. She pulled the garment completely out of the bag, a little harder than one usually would. Well when would anybody need to pull panties out a bag? The fabric swooshed close to Grim’s ear; the smell of smoke filling the corner.

“Ah!” Deuce exclaimed, pointing at the now flaming underwear.

“Shit!” Ace said, taking them from Yuu and…tossing them out of the window. Deuce hit the redhead on the back, definitely not a friendly pat.

“Are you stupid! The grass could catch on fire!” The boy pulled himself up onto the windowsill. He seemed to have found what he was looking as he began stomping.

“There isn’t much left…” Grim said, peeking out of the window. Yuu and Ace looked as well, the only thing remaining was a strip of white, butterfly printed fabric. If someone looked at it like that, they’d assume it was from a handkerchief or something. 

“It touched Ore-sama’s ear! Does anyone have any hand sanitizer?” Grim sulked, touching his ear. Yuu sighed.

“Grim I’ve seen you lick yourself, you’re far from sanitary”, She said, turning away from the scene. It felt horrible to distress her friends like that, she clutched her heart. Ace rubbed the back of his head.

“Well I guess it’s not a problem anymore?” He questioned, eyes falling on Yuu. She nodded in response, looking up at the clock.

“We need to get to class, Professor Crewel will whip us if we’re late”, Yuu spoke, beginning the walk over to the potions classroom. She was in a hurry to get away from the situation. Her three friends shared a few confused glances.

Yuu flipped absentmindedly through the bright magazine Cater had lent her, it was interesting getting to know about the celebrity gossip of Twisted Wonderland. It was pretty normal, with singers, actors and models, though there was the occasional Magift player or some other mention of magic. A lot of things were different here, despite how normal that might seem normal at first glance. Her eyes fell on her one other dorm-mate, who was visible through the open door to their room. He was walking towards the front door and reaching for the handle.

“Whatcha doing, Grim?” She looked up from the magazine.

“Well you see, Ore-sama has a genius plan! Tonight, they throw out all the food that goes bad tomorrow”, he began explaining, looking really excited.

“That’s a huge waste!” Yuu said, laying down on her back on the old bed. Grim grinned widely.

“Exactly right, dear prefect! So, to prevent that, Ore-sama will indulge to his heart’s content! Oh, it’s going to be so delicious!” He rubbed his paws together, like a scheming supervillain. Yuu smiled and sat up a bit to look at the flaming raccoon.

“So, you’re going dumpster-diving? Aren’t you afraid of…biohazards?” She laughed, teasing him about his remarks earlier. Grim huffed and opened the door, letting in the cool night air.

“This is different! I’ll bring you back something”.

Yuu shook her head, she wasn't hungry and surely not for dumpster food.

“Enjoy your meal, just don’t get caught okay? The ghosts might mistake you for an actual raccoon and call pest control!” She said ‘pest control’ like you’d say the name of some dark lord, whose name was not meant to be said. Grim stuck out his tongue at her.

“Ore-sama will not be caught by those fools!”

And with that, he left.

Yuu smiled to herself as she reached for the magazine again. Her eyes fell on something else though. She grabbed the scarlet picture frame off of their nightstand. Yuu’s eyes lit up as she looked the picture behind the glass over. It was the unbirthday party, it all felt like so long ago. Ace’s silly smile and he did bunny ears on Deuce, the dark-haired boy smiling obliviously at the camera. Yuu had her hand on Riddle’s shoulder, the boy was actually smiling softly, his cheeks dusted with red but not out of anger. She looked at Grim, who was a holding a tart, he had asked Trey to use Doddle Suit to actually make it taste like a tart. Cater was taking a selfie in the photo, he had called it a double picture. Trey stood in the left side, smiling softly. Yuu put the photo back on her wooden nightstand, sighing as she stared into space. Well, not really into space, as her eyes landed on herself in the mirror.

The prefect got up and walked over to the glass, sure the mirror might have questionable properties in her dreams, but it was just a normal mirror when she was awake. Yuu looked herself over, how long could this go on? Next year? A few months? Weeks? The incident today had been the closest call so far and maybe it was a sign that they’d find out soon. She ran a hand over her chest, a little bump was visible under the slightly too big uniform. There was only so much a tight sports bra could do. What if they all went to the beach during summer break like Cater had talked about, what would happen then?

Yuu sat down on her bed, her face in her hands. If anyone found out, she’d surely be expelled! She’d have to leave all the friends she’d made and go god knows where! Would they all leave? See her as a liar and someone you couldn’t trust? They reacted like that over a pair of panties! What would they do if they found out they’d been hanging and having sleepovers with a girl all this time? Would they leave her to rot after the headmaster kicks her out? After all they’ve done together, all the people they’ve helped and all the adventures they’d been on. Would they throw it all away?

Yuu took another look at the picture, it was a joyful day where she didn’t even think about these issues, but she couldn’t be carefree forever.

“I’m sorry guys…if anything happens, just know that I love you…I love all of you”, she whispered, hugging the picture close to her chest. She put the frame in her lap, watching as stray tears drippled onto the glass. Yuu wiped it with her sleeve.

She pulled her legs up under herself and curled up. Yuu put the picture back in original its place this time. She sighed and pulled the covers over herself, using them to dry her eyes. Yuu sighed and took a few deep breaths before dozing off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, enjoy!

“What’s his thing with dogs?” Ace asked, rubbing the back of his head and sighing. He and Yuu had been told by Professor Crewel to, like good dogs, fetch a few missing ingredients from the Botanical Garden. Yuu shrugged, everyone had gotten used to it by now.

The prefect looked down at the piece of parchment they had been given.

“You know, at the beginning of the list; this sounds like some fancy juice recipe!” Yuu looked over the list, containing ingredients such as: lemon peel, honeysuckle and peppermint. That is until you got to the things like: moss, nettle and brier. How you could safely drink these concoctions was beyond her. 

The two students entered the garden, the temperature rising and the air becoming humid.

“I’ll get the lemons!” Yuu said, walking up to the large tree. She couldn’t even reach a leaf…damnit.

Ace laughed.

“I’ll get you a stepladder, shortie”, he patted her shoulder before going to the toolshed.

“Thanks Ace, my hero”. She stepped up unto the ladder, now at the perfect height to reach the lemons. She picked one, pulling it off with a little more force. Twigs and leaves to fell on her, a few pieces falling into the sleeves of her blazer. Yuu groaned and shook out her sleeves. Ace laughed again and she resisted the urge to throw a lemon at him.

“You know things are always falling into your sleeves, you could get your uniform fitted”, He said, taking a look at the list again.

Ah, so that was how students like Lilia had a uniform that fit so perfectly despite his size. While that did seem like an option at first, Yuu could only imagined how utterly surprised that tailor would be when they needed to measure the prefect. Nope, definitely not happening.

“I don’t know, it might be expensive!” Yuu said, keeping herself turned away from Ace.

Ace hummed.

“Whatever, I’ll go get some more things on the list, damn this is a lot to collect before class is over. We better hurry up or our backs will suffer”, Ace said, rubbing his shoulder and looking like he was remembering a horrible event. He shuddered and hurried towards the flowerbed.

Crewel had demanded a whole basket of lemons. Yuu hummed: Lemonade sounded really good right now, she should see if the Mystery Shop has any. Yuu pulled on a rather stubborn lemon, giving it a few tugs. She finally got it off of the branch. Unfortunately, another smaller lemon fell down with it. It landed right in between Yuu’s eyes and the impact made her take a step back. Oh…oh fuck.

She had forgotten that she was, in fact, not tall enough to reach the lemons and was, in fact, standing on a ladder. She closed her eyes and waited for the feeling of the ground beneath her, but it never came. Instead came the feeling of a pair of large hands around her waist, keeping her from falling.

“Ah! Thanks Ace, I owe you one…”, Yuu smiled as she turned her head, expecting to see her friend.

It was none other than Leona Kingscholar, holding her waist and looking positively irritated. His summer green eyes peered into Yuu’s own.

“Herbivore…first you disturb my nap and now you call me by the wrong name, how annoying”, He growls, letting go of her waist and crossing his arms. Yuu blushes and climbs down. How long had he been in the garden?

“Sorry about that, Crewel told us to fetch a few things”, she explained, showing the full basket.

Leona was holding out his hands, likely recalling the size of her waist.

“So slender, do you eat or train at all?” It was a remark more than a question. Yuu huffed and put her hands on her hips.

“What are you pouting like that for? I’ve seen you in PE, can you even run a kilometer?” Leona yawned, his tail swaying lazily behind him.

“H-Hey! I can run! You’re the one skipping PE!” She protested. God, it was like the Overblot never happened, this guy hadn’t learned a thing!

Leona tilted his head, like a cat seeing a laser pointer.

“Skipping PE?”

Yuu realized, this dude had absolutely no concept of time.

“It’s 2:20PM, according to public schedule, the 3rd years have the field now and you should be in PE by now”, Yuu smirked, making a show of looking at her non-existent watch. Leona yawned yet again.

“So? I train in my free time, so I don’t really need PE. You, on the other hand, need to bulk up”, he gestured towards the prefect.

“You’re smaller than that kid from Pomefiore”, Leona walked past her.

“I think I’ll nap on the field; it’ll be less noisy”. He was walking rather slow for someone who was 20 minutes late. Dragging his feet, he exited the gardens and continued down the hall.

“Leona-san! Sorry I was late, I had cleaning duty- where is he?” Yuu heard a voice from a nearby entryway. Ruggie came into view, looking around the gardens.

“Oh, hi Ruggie! Don’t worry, he just left”, Yuu greeted the hyena. He looked over at her and breahed a sigh of relief.

“He wouldn’t be too happy if I woke him up late, but I guess he’d just go to sleep again after, he’s not gonna make it through this year”, Ruggie’s eye fell on the basket

“Heya prefect, you’re going to make lemonade? Shishishi”, he laughed in his signature spray-bottle way. Yuu giggled in response.

“No, just picking up some things for Crewel!”

Ace appeared from behind some bushes, holding way too many baskets for him to carry on his own.

“Ehhh! You’ve only gotten lemons?! There’s like 20 minutes left of class”, He exclaimed, nearly dropping a basket filled with moss. Yuu’s eyes widened.

“Sorry! What do we do…”, Yuu looked at her list, there was still so many items left!

Ruggie put his hands behind his head and peeked at the list.

“Ohhh, a lot of stuff, Crewel is always so demanding!”

Yuu slowly looked over to him, smiling as politely as possible.

“Ruggie… you’re on break, right? Would you be a dear and help us?” She cooed, putting a hand on his shoulder. Yuu smiled softly, she was going to lay it on thick.

“With all the morning training you guys do at Savanaclaw, you must be so strong”, she slid her hand down to feel the hyena boy’s bicep.

He simply raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not doing that, not for free”. 

Ineffective.

Yuu sighed, defeated and left with a single, desperate option.

“What if I buy you a box of donuts?” Ruggie’s ears perked up.

“Donuts? Hmmm…I guess I could gather a few ingredients”, He grabbed a nearby basket and Yuu handed him the list.

“But those donuts better be fresh!”

School was officially finished for the day, but Yuu was staying behind. The last class had been P.E.

“How do you always forget your towel, maybe you should pack your bag the day before?” Deuce asked, slipping on his shoes. Yuu rubbed the back of her head, she actually did have a towel, but of course she couldn’t shower with all the guys!

“Eh, I don’t think I’ll remember that either. Are you going to track?” Yuu asked, getting up from the locker room bench. She always stayed seated and turned towards the wall when the guys changed. Luckily “I’m uncomfortable with nudity” was a good enough excuse for them to not question it.

Deuce nodded in response.

“Hey, me and Ace were wondering if you’d like to watch a movie at our dorm tonight? We got Cater to lend us his Magiflix account”, he said, opening the locker room door. Yuu nodded and smiled, that sounded like a lot of fun! It was Friday, after all.

“Let’s pick up snacks at the Mystery Shop, I got my allowance from Crowley!” She said, pulling out the wax-sealed envelope.

“He said it was going to be bigger this week because I caught that student trying to cheat- “, They explained all of this while excitedly opening the envelope. Yuu emptied the contents into their hand. A single 1000 Madol bill.

“That stingy crow!”

Yuu huffed and pocked the money, that wasn’t even enough for a full meal at the cafeteria, much less snacks. This was supposed to last them a week.

“I can pay for the snacks”, Deuce smiled and was out of the room before Yuu could protest.

She smiled to herself, did she have the best friends ever or what? Were they so good…that they’d stay if they found out?

The prefect shook her head, this was a bad time to be thinking about this. She needed to get clean.

She opened her assigned locker and pulled out the hidden towel and soap. Yuu undid the first button on her gym uniform, then the second one. She had gotten about halfway before the door swung open. Yuu screamed and held her shirt closed, trying her best to cover herself. She closed her eyes.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you, Potato”

Potato…? Oh no.

Yuu had hoped it someone she didn’t know, like that would make it any better. She opened her eyes and looked up at Vil Schoenheit, who was looking at her with a raised, perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“Get buttoned up, this is important!”

Yuu turned her back and quickly buttoned her shirt back up…did he see anything?

“When were you going to inform me of this?”’

Yuu froze, keeping her back turned. H-How could he have found out?! They hadn’t hung out for awhile…Vil was busy a lot. Oh god, this was it she was going to be exposed and then expelled!

She felt the man grab her arm and spin her around to face him. She finally looked into his lavender eyes, preparing for her doom.

“It’s true…you have the perfect lashes!”

What?

He pulled something out of his pocket, it was a tube of mascara, Yuu realized.

“As everyone knows, I am launching my makeup line in a few weeks, there is one product I have yet to test”, he twisted the tube open and grabbed Yuu’s chin.

The prefect felt weirdly embarrassed, being handled like this by him.

He put the brush in front of her eye. She blinked instinctively. Then he did the other eye.

Vil pulled away, putting a hand under his chin.

“I knew it! Perfect results!” He smiled in satisfaction. Yuu cleared her throat.

“You know, I’m really flattered that you’d choose me for this, I don’t think my eyelashes are anything special”, She smiled.

Vil hummed in response and grabbed her shoulders suddenly, he pulled her over to a mirror.

Yuu stared at herself, her lashes really stood out! Vil squeezed her shoulders and stood behind her in the mirror.

“Exactly right, Potato!”

What…again.

“I needed someone with an unassuming set! No volume!”, Vil showed them the purple tube.

“Ultra-volumizing…”, Yuu read out loud. The blonde nodded and moved Yuu’s face back to the mirror.

“See that transformation? I spent weeks perfecting the formula to market it towards the _less fortunate_ ”.

Yuu thought so, she turned back to Vil with a soft smile.

“Well I’m still flattered, I think your line’s going to do great, I expect a 5% cut”, she smirked.

“My company should suffice as payment! I need to call my PR team”, Vil waved as he walked toward the door. Though he turned around before leaving completely.

“It is refreshing that you don’t use that vile 3-1, now shower before you become a moldy potato”, he gestured at their towel and soaps, that was sitting ready on the bench.

Vil closed the door behind him and Yuu sighed in relief. That was a close one.


	3. Chapter 3: a night of clichés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's movie time!  
> Thanks so much for all the support!

“Oh, I can’t wait for the delicious snacks! Chips, chocolate and candy!” Grim hums happily as he walks beside Yuu, Ace and Deuce on the other side of her.

“Don’t eat it all this time, we need some too!”, Ace said as the group entered the Mystery Shop. Yuu laughed, she was totally broke, so getting anything was out of the question for her.

“Welcome, Little Demons! What will it be today?” Sam greeted them with a smile and a tilt of his hat.

“We’re looking for snacks, did you get anything new this week?” Deuce asked, walking up the counter with Ace. Grim just started browsing the shelves immediately. Yuu was left in the corner of the shop, she pulled out her phone to kill some time. The prefect swiped through her apps; she had downloaded a few mobile games. Even gotten pretty far in a Gacha/battle game called ‘Quest’, well she supposed it was more of a realistic game by Twisted Wonderland standards? She couldn’t believe that Crowley actually forgot about the phone he had given her. It still had the plain black look, cases are expensive.

Yuu looked up from her phone, Deuce was standing there. 

“I told you I’d pay, what do you like?”

Yuu smiled at him.

“Strawberry pocky, but I’ll pay you back! I swear!” Yuu stuck out her hand. Deuce smiled and shook it. She sure owed a lot of people now, maybe she should see if the cafeteria ghosts needed any help…did they get paid?

“Right, I’ll ask Sam if he has any”, Deuce went back up the counter.

“Sweet snacks are right over there!” Sam said, pointing somewhere off the side. Ace, Deuce and Grim disappeared in that direction.

“Do you need the usual today?” Sam asked. Yuu shook her head, funnily enough, Sam was the only person that knew of her secret.

“I’m good!” And she was broke.

“Man, we couldn’t find anything at all!” Ace complained.

Sam looked like he had a sudden realization. Yuu had learned that he was a pretty good actor.

“Oh, they were right here all along, sorry about that!” Sam chuckled and pulled out a pink pocky box.

The group left the store, Grim already having opened his bag of chips and was munching away.

“Don’t complain about having nothing once we start the movie”, Yuu giggled. Deuce popped a chocolate egg into his mouth. Yuu had no idea they sold those outside of Easter, did they even have Easter here?

They reached the Heartslabyul dorm and went inside.

“So, where are we watching this?” Yuu asked, looking over at their friends. Ace opened the door for them.

“In our room, most of our roommates should be out”. Yuu had been to Ace and Deuce’s room before, there were a few sets on bunk beds and a chest of drawers for each student. Deuce’s spot looked clean and proper, though he had taped a few photos to the wall.

Yuu noticed the photo she herself had on her nightstand and smiled. Ace’s bunk was on the other side of the room, it was more decorated. He had covers with little cards on them as well as basketball posters. But he too had the picture from the unbirthday party. Yuu’s smile grew wider.

“Hey, earth to prefect!” Ace snapped his fingers in front of her face. Yuu apologized and they all sat down on the floor, they couldn’t fit on a bed. Deuce opened his laptop and pulled up Magiflix. It looked just like other streaming sites Yuu could remember from her world.

“I’ve heard good things about this one, it’s supposed to be very moving!” Deuce hovered the mouse over a movie. The description said it was about a team of young rebels in a revolution.

“We’re not watching some buzzkill sob-fest! It’s Friday night”, Ace groaned unwrapping a mini cherry pie.

Grim pointed his paw at another movie. It was a superhero/action movie, the little preview played when Deuce hovered the mouse over it.

“Ore-sama likes that one! The fight scenes look so cool!” He grinned widely. Yuu wondered if those were special effects or if they used magic.

Ace pushed Deuce’s hand away from the mouse and typed in a title in the search bar.

“This one! There’s been so much hype, I heard people wet their pants when they saw it in theaters!”

The preview showed a group of people locked up somewhere, they were being watched through a camera. Deuce took his laptop back and shook his head.

“We can’t watch something like that, it’s age-restricted”, he pointed at the little tag.

Yuu rolled her eyes and chuckled, those two were always fighting.

“It’s PG 15! Or are you guys too scared?” Ace smirked teasingly. Grim huffed and puffed out his chest.

“Ore-sama is not scared of some silly movie! Bring it!”

Before Deuce could say something, the door opened.

“Yo! You don’t mind if we join, do you?” Cater asked with a wink as he entered the room. Trey came in after him, holding a plate of cookies.

“I brought a new recipe, it’s orange and cranberry”, Trey smiled softly at them.

What surprised Yuu was when Riddle came in trotting in, a curled-up ball of spikes in his gloved hand.

“I am merely making sure you don’t stay up too late”, he grumbled, taking a seat on the floor next to Yuu. Of course, that was what he was here for. Of course.

“We wouldn’t because you personally check every room!” Ace snickered and leaned against his bedpost. “Admit it, even _you_ want to have some weekend fun”.

Riddle huffed and adverted his gaze.

“Well you’re all welcome to join and thank you for the cookies, senpai”, Deuce smiled and nodded towards Trey. Grim had already picked up a cookie and was munching.

“These are delicious!”

Yuu scooted closer to Riddle, peering down at his hand. The red-haired boy’s cheeks turned a soft pink.

Yuu looked at the spiky sphere. It uncurled to reveal a small hedgehog, the creature yawned soundlessly.

“Aw, who’s this little sweetie”, Yuu cooed, putting a hand on her cheek. Riddle rubbed its belly with a finger.

“Wilhelmina, she has trouble sleeping so I brought her with me”, the dorm leader responded. Ace laughed.

“Did you need something to hold onto if it gets too scary, dorm leader?” Trey shook his head at the first year’s remark.

“You’re asking for more chores at this point”, Trey said, his smile was comfortably warm, but his eyes had a hint of sadistic amusement. Deuce moved a little bit farther from the green-haired man. Ace gave a strained smile, followed by a chuckle. Yuu smiled at the rodent. Its beady eyes looked at her and it began crawling down from Riddle’s hand and into Yuu’s lap, it closed its eyes. Riddle’s eyebrows raised in response.

“Hi cutie!” Yuu laughed and rubbed the hedgehog’s tiny foot. Riddle’s mouth open and closed a few times, but he kept quiet. Yuu thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Cater cleared his throat.

“Before we start, we have to take a movie-night pic!”, He lifted up his phone, “Say cheese!”

Yuu laughed and threw up a peace sign and the others did various poses. Besides Riddle, who turned away from the camera.

“For the story!” Cater smiled and posted the photo to his Magicam story. “Now! What did you pick to watch?” The group stayed quiet after; they hadn’t agreed on anything yet, there wasn’t any possibilities that Deuce, and Ace could agree on something. Grim suddenly spoke up: “We’re watching a horror movie!” Deuce turned to the monster with wide eyes.

“Dorm leader, there must be a rule forbidding us from watching something like that!” Riddle shook his head.

“There are no rules about films, they were set before such a thing even existed, you should know this”, he spoke. Deuce sighed, defeated. 

“Maybe I should have given the story a different vibe then?” Cater mumbled, looking down at his phone.

“Who cares, let’s get started before bedtime!” Ace said, reaching over everyone and pressing play.

Grim squirmed as the killer appeared on screen, dragging a bloody corpse across the floor. He squeezed past the others and put his head in Yuu’s lap, next to the hedgehog. Yuu grinned and began petting him behind his ears.

“Are you okay, Grim? You seem startled” Trey said, looking over at the shaking creature.

“Ore-sama is completely fine! Just tired and needed to lay down”, He explained defensively and buried his face in Yuu’s lap.

“Are you sure you aren’t scared? Because we can watch- “, Deuce didn’t get to finish his proposition before Grim swatted him with his pitchfork tail.

“Ore-sama told you, Ore-sama is not scared of a movie!” His words were muffled.

“Animals seem to really like you, prefect!” Cater put a hand on his cheek and smiled. “You’re like a fairytale princess”, though the remark was likely intended as a compliment, it made Yuu’s heart drop.

“Thanks, Cater…though I’m far from a princess!” She waved it off with a strained smile.

“Then a prince, perhaps?” Riddle spoke, taking a bite out of one of Trey’s cookies. Trey looked at his childhood friend with a teasing smile. Riddle turned rose-red and huffed once more. “But you’re far from a prince too, your manners need work”. Riddle looked at Yuu, like a teacher looked at a clueless student. “For instance: I have seen you use a salad fork for a piece of cake”, he added. Yuu sighed but smiled shortly after.

“I’ll have perfect manners by the next unbirthday party!”

The movie was scary…for the first hour. Ace yawned and stretched.

“They totally ruined the fear factor, the same cheap jump scares and chase scenes, it feels like they made the same movie twice!” Ace said. Yuu bit another piece off her pocky. Riddle looked like he wasn’t used to being up this late (though it was an hour before bedtime), he kept dozing off. Trey had Grim in his lap; the monster had complained about the hedgehog’s spikes pricking at his ear.

Yuu handed a pocky to Deuce, he had run out of chocolate eggs long ago. Cater was tiredly messing around on his phone.

“You know, at first I got the hype, but this is really drawn out…damn”, Ace said, sounding genuinely disappointed.

“It was your idea, I told you we should have watched something else”, Deuce said. Ace crossed his arms.

“You told us not to watch it because you were scared of a PG15 rating, just saying”, Ace yawned once again and closed his eyes. Deuce rolled his eyes in response. Yuu looked down at her lap, Wilhelmina has woken up and was sniffing for something. Yuu smiled and started on another piece of pocky.

“Stop!” She heard a voice call out. Before Yuu could ask what, the matter was, a pair of gloved hands grabbed her shoulders. Riddle bit into a portion of the pocky, while it still hung from the prefect’s mouth. Their mouths were connected by the cookie. Both of them froze, staring into each other’s eyes. The mechanical click of a phone camera was heard, accompanied by a white flash. Riddle and Yuu slowly turned their heads to a grinning Cater.

“#Accidentalpockygame! So cute”, Cater said and he smiled innocently. Ace laughed loudly. Deuce had put the movie on pause, even he was smiling. Trey chuckled, scratching the sleeping Grim’s ear. Riddle turned bright scarlet, quicky pulling away. He pointed at Cater, shaking slightly.

“I demand that you delete that!” Riddle sputtered. “O-Or it’s off with your head!”

Cater pouted but gave in.

“Deleted and removed from recently deleted, happy?” He said. Yuu was blushing a deep pink, she looked at Riddle. God, this was so embarrassing! She hid behind her hands, peeking through her fingers at the boy. Her heart was racing. “Riddle…why?” Yuu spoke quietly, looking down at the hedgehog in her lap. Making eye contact was too embarrassing. Riddle didn’t look at her either.

“I apologize, Wilhelmina was going to take a bite and she cannot have something like that”, he explained. Riddle got up from the floor. The dorm. Head grabbed Wilhelmina from Yuu’s lap.

“You should all head to bed…now”.

He left the room in a hurry.

Yuu walked towards Ramshackle, Grim snoozing away in her arms. They had all said their goodbyes and Yuu was still feeling bad about what happened with Riddle. He seemed really upset by it and even if it wasn’t Yuu’s fault, she still felt like she needed to give some form of apology. The prefect looked up at the moon, the sky was clear, and the stars were bright. Yuu felt her phone buzz, she pulled it out, trying her best not to drop Grim. He only reacted with a snore. She looked at the message. It was Riddle, how did he even get her number? She read the text.

_I am sorry if I caused you any distress with my actions earlier, it was highly inappropriate_

_-Riddle Rosehearts._

Yuu giggled to herself, he had perfect grammar and even signed his texts!

_It’s fine Riddle, you just wanted to protect Wilhelmina and I think it’s admirable :)_

Yuu texted back. The tree dots showed on screen and soon another message arrived.

_Yes. On the topic of Wilhlemina, I would like you to come by the Heartslabyul dorm another day. She seems to enjoy your company and I would like to keep her from becoming stressed. The rescue I got her from actually informed me that she prefers being handled by women, but you seem to be an exception, as Cater mentioned, you have a natural way with animals._

_-Riddle Rosehearts._

As Yuu read the message, her heartrate picked up. Did he suspect something now? No, he had said she was an exception! Yes, yes, he didn’t suspect anything at all. Riddle was observant but she was being careful! Yuu tried reassuring herself that everything was fine. Her heart felt like a rock that was sinking towards her stomach. But she couldn’t show it, she had no reason to be worried. She took a few deep breathes and answered Riddle that she would love to. She should be even more careful now, too many close calls.

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” A deep voice spoke. Yuu looked up from her phone, holding the sleeping Grim closer. Tsunotarou was standing under the pale moon with his signature green fireflies moving around. Yuu smiled and walked towards him.

“It is, you can see the constellations so clearly”, Yuu looked up at the dark sky once again. She switched Grim over to her left arm, he sure was a heavy sleeper, Yuu had to poke him sometimes to make sure that he wasn’t dead.

“That you can.” The horned man looked up with her and they both stood in a rather comfortable silence. Yuu pointed up, the fae looked with her.

“It’s the Capricorn constellation, that’s your star sign, right?” Yuu asked, squinting slightly.

“That is correct, how did you know?” He asked, looking over at her with a puzzled look. “I am sure that I never revealed my date of birth”, he added.

Yuu hummed and smiled in response.

“I asked around, you know, Capricorn fits you!” Yuu stated, making a little square around the constellation with her hands. “If you tilt the picture slightly, it looks a little bit like a horn”, Yuu turned to him. Tsunotarou looked back at her, an amused smile on his face. He chuckled, showing his small fangs.

“Child of man, you are an interesting one”.

Yuu laughed.

“I guess you can call me that, yeah,” she looked up at the man, he was stupidly tall. His radiant lime eyes peered into her own. Yuu looked down bashfully, turning her attention to Grim, who had begun to stir slightly.

“I should go inside, it’s late”, she said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear nervously. Tsunotarou nodded.

“Let us meet again soon, perhaps we can find your star sign, goodnight”. Yuu was about to tell him that she didn’t remember her star sign, but he was gone. He really needed to stop disappearing on her like that. Yuu walked into Ramshackle, it seemed like even the ghosts were asleep at this hour. She entered her room and placed grim on her pillow. The prefect laid down and shut her eyes.


End file.
